Comment j'ai rencontré votre père
by Menea
Summary: Naruko Uzumaki décide de raconter à ses enfants ses jeunes années et sa rencontre avec leur père..
1. Synopsis

Disclaimer : Ils appartiennent à Masashi kishimoto, excepté deux personnages, vous comprendrez en lisant ce synopsis.

Note n°1 : C'est une idée de « projet ». J'ai presque terminé mon OS qui est assez long mais malheureusement j'ai rencontré quelques _petits_ problèmes techniques (disons ça comme ça) de la fiction que j'écrivais actuellement donc en attendant je commence à écrire cette fiction, tout en réglant les _petits_ problèmes.

Note n°2 : C'est un peu un avant goût, comme une bande annonce pour les films. Sauf que je n'ai rien écris pour l'instantaucun chapitre pour cette (future ?) fiction. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas d'idée, au contraire !

Note °3 : Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas répondre à vos reviews et vos MP mais sachez que je les ai lu et je vous remercie beaucoup de m'encourager, cela me donne encore plus envie d'écrire (ce que j'adore faire !)

Note n°4 : Désolé d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes ^^'

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis & bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>La pluie battait son plein dans la ville de Tokyo. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années entra dans sa maison qui se situait à l'ouest de la ville. Elle enleva son imperméable noir et détacha ses cheveux blond qui était d'un éclat unique en son genre. Elle se retourna et dévisagea de ses yeux bleus sa progéniture qui enlevait également son manteau et ses chaussures, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans. Elle avait hérité de ses cheveux et de son sale caractère, le reste elle tenait de son père. Elle la regarda, en colère.<p>

« J'en reviens toujours pas..

- Je suis désolée maman je voulais simplement-

- C'était l'un des moments les plus embarrassants de mon existence ! Et je peux te dire que j'en ai passé des moments embarrassants !

- Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je ne pensais pas que la soirée allait se dérouler ainsi je te le jure !

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'ais désobéi, et en plus tu m'avais promis de ne rien faire !

- Je suis vraiment désolée..

- Va dans ta chambre ! On en reparlera plus tard.. »

Sa fille souffla puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux ébènes et monta quatre par quatre les escaliers de la demeure. La mère soupira et monta à son tour, épuisée, les escaliers. Elle alla dans le bureau de son mari puis ouvrit la porte. Elle s'assit sur son grand fauteuil qui se situait derrière le bureau puis se retourna pour faire face à la grande fenêtre. Elle avait une vue sur l'ouest de Tokyo et elle ne se lassera jamais de regarder. Elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

« Entré » dit-elle en se retournant.

Son fils d'âgé de seulement dix-sept ans entra dans la pièce, faisant le moins de bruit possible avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

« Je vous ai entendu crier en bas toi et Mihoko..

- Ce n'est rien. Tu étais au courant de cette _manigance _?

- Oui. » avoua-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Lui, avait tout hérité de son père: La couleur de sa peau, de ses cheveux mais avait les mêmes yeux que sa mère. « Tu sais, elle ne voulait pas faire de mal..

- Je le sais.. » dit-elle en soupirant, s'appuyant d'avantage contre le fauteuil en cuir, levant sa tête vers le lustre qui illuminait la pièce. « J'ai été trop dur avec elle, est-ce-que tu peux me l'amener s'il te plaît ? »

Il hocha la tête de haut en bas avant de quitté la pièce. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie de sa petite sœur qui était derrière lui.

« Asseyez-vous. »

Ils s'assirent sur les canapés, en silence, face à elle. Elle les regarda d'un air grave, les comparants à leur paternel, avant de soupirer.

« Je vais vous raconter une histoire.

- Une.. Histoire ? » demanda sa fille, ahuri. « C'est _ça_ ma punition ? »

- Hn. Je vais vous raconter comment j'ai rencontré votre père mais pour cela, il faut remonter quelques années en arrière.. »

* * *

><p>Alors, comme première impression ? What do you think ?<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Surprise, surprise ! Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas posté aussi souvent mais je suis tellement contente ( mais vraiment !) de poster ce chapitre ! C'est le début d'une nouvelle fiction, les idées fusent et j'aime bien être dans cet état esprit :D

Donc c'est avec beaucoup d'excitation et un peu d'appréhension que je publie ce premier chapitre après tout, c'est une toute nouvelle fiction.

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages qui apparaissent dans ce chapitre appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Raiting : Ça restera T, c'est officiel ! Elle raconte une histoire à ses enfants, elle ne va pas leur détailler ses débats sexuelles. Même si ça serait assez comique faut l'admettre.

Note n°1 : L'histoire est raconté comme si elle se déroulait. Les dialogues écrits en italiques sont les dialogue du narrateur, de la voix off, comme vous voulez, qui n'est d'autre que la Naruko de 2032. Vous comprendrez en lisant.

Note n°2 : Je ne pourrais pas vous donner de date pour la publication des prochains chapitres puisque j'écris quand l'inspiration me viens. À vrai dire, je n'ai même pas encore écrit le chapitre 3 ^^'

Note n°3 : Je crois que cette fiction sera longue, la plus longue que j'ai écris jusqu'alors..

Note n°4 : Je sais, encore de l'art :P Vous comprendrez en lisant.

Note n°5 : J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, elle est un peu différente de mes fictions. Il n'y a ni de choses surnaturelles, ni de meurtres.. C'est une histoire du quotidien d'une personne normal comme vous et moi mit en avant. Les débauches de la vie et tout quoi..

**Enfin bref, bonne lecture ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaira !**

* * *

><p><em>« Cela remonte à 2005. J'avais fais mon entrée à l'université de Konoha pour faire des études en beaux arts. J'avais suffisamment économisé pour me louer un appartement. Je ne voulais plus vivre au crochet de votre grand-père Iruka qui lui, voulait voyagé dans le monde. Il avait fait beaucoup pour moi en m'adoptant et en s'occupant de moi pendant cinq ans. C'était en colocation avec votre oncle Kiba qui lui faisait des études en médecine qu'on avait décidé de louer un petit appartement à deux pièces qui se situait à quelques minutes de l'université. Cela faisait trois mois que j'avais commencé l'université que j'étais submergée de travail. Ce jour là votre oncle avait enfin prit son courage à deux et avait parlé pour la première fois à votre tante. »<em>

_25 septembre 2005_

Je terminai mon exposé sur la culture des égyptiens qui était basé sur les hiéroglyphes que je devais rendre pour demain matin. Cela m'avait coûté mon samedi après-midi, ma soirée, ma nuit de sommeil et mon dimanche. Je bus une gorgée de ma dix-neuvième tasse de café je pense, j'avais arrêté de compter à partir de ma onzième tasse. Cela m'apprendra à vouloir faire mes devoirs en retard, surtout que j'avais eu un délai de quatre semaines pour le faire. Mais je n'arrivais pas à faire les choses en avance, il me fallait cette adrénaline, que je sois stressée pour que je réussisse et que je reste concentrée. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge et vis qu'il était vingt et une heure trente deux lorsque j'avais terminé mon exposé. Je l'enregistrai dans mon ordinateur puis l'éteignis avant de fermer le capot puis crier de satisfaction et m'étirer les bras. J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et aperçut Kiba. Il s'assit en face de moi, posant des bières et notre dîner qui venait du Macdonald. Je le regardai en haussant un sourcil, le trouvant étrangement silencieux. Il soupira de bien être avant de me regarder.

« Je suis tombé amoureux. » s'écria Kiba, rêveur.

« De qui encore ? » demandais-je, connaissant ce dernier. Il « tombait amoureux » de chaque belle fille qu'il croisait. Il fronça les sourcils en entendant la phrase que j'avais dit.

« C'est différent. _Elle_ est différente.

- Et _elle_ s'appelle comment ?

- Hinata. » dit-il avant de faire un sourire béat.

Au moins il connaissait son prénom. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit déçu, encore une fois mais j'étais heureuse pour lui, même si j'étais un peu sceptique.

« Je l'ai parlé tout à l'heure pendant ma pause au boulot. Tu te rappelles de la jolie fille que je croisais souvent au café ?

- Celle que tu appelais Gingerbread Latte ?

- Oui, c'est elle ! Je lui ai servi sa commande habituelle, un Gingerbread Latte avec des pancakes* et j'avais remarqué qu'elle était particulièrement stressée alors je suis allé lui parler. »

Début du Flash-Back

Kiba servait les clients. Il y avait beaucoup de monde le dimanche, surtout cet après-midi de automne. La queue allait jusqu'à dehors. Il devait servir un dernier client et il pourrait aller prendre sa pause. Le client qu'il devait servir n'était autre que la jolie fille qu'il surnommait Gingerbread Latte. Elle était assise en terrasse à sa table habituelle, qui était un peu éloigné des autres. Elle se passa une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns qui avait des reflets bleu grâce aux rayons du soleil. Elle tapa sur son ordinateur. Kiba ravala sa salive, s'il devait lui parler c'était le moment ou jamais. Il prit un plateau et mit la commande avant de traverser en grande enjambée le restaurant. Il arriva sur la terrasse et la servit. Elle leva son regard clair vers lui puis il adressa un sourire timide.

« Merci beaucoup.

- De rien. Je vous vois souvent venir ici et je me demandais comment vous vous appelez ? » demanda-t-il gêné, se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« Je m'appelle Hinata. Et vous vous êtes Kiba ?

- Oui. Comment vous le savez ?

- Votre prénom est écrit sur votre badge.

- Ahahah c'est vrai. » avoua-t-il en riant de gêne, se trouvant bête à ce moment là. « Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps..

- Vous ne me dérangez pas, au contraire. À quelle heure est votre pause ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret..

- Non du tout, elle commence maintenant à vrai dire.

- Cela ne vous dérange pas de la passer en ma compagnie ? » demanda-t-elle, en jouant avec ses doigts, rougissant un peu.

« Cela me ferait plaisir. » lui répondit-il en lui adressant un sourire étincelant. Il s'assit en face d'elle et leur discussion débuta.

Fin du Flash-Back

« On a discuté, faisant connaissance. Elle est dans la même université que nous sauf qu'elle étudie l'économie et le droit ! Je me demande même comment j'ai fais pour ne pas l'avoir croisé là bas..

- Le bâtiment D* se situe à l'opposé de ton bâtiment..

- Ouais mais quand même !

- Tu ne l'aurais jamais croisé. Heureusement que tu travailles au starbuck.. Comment elle est ?

- C'est une chouette fille ! Sa timidité la rend adoraaaaable ! »

Je ris à sa phrase, j'aimais bien le voir ainsi. Je pris le sac de Macdonald et jeta un coup d'œil dedans, espérant qu'il ne se soit pas trompé de commande encore une fois. Je le dévisageai en fronçant les sourcils.

« Un royal cheese avec deux hamburger ?

- Ouais.

- Avec des frites moyennes ?

- Ouais.

- Et une grande boisson d'ice tea ?

- Ouais, je t'ai même pris un McFleurry au nappage caramel avec des M&Ms* et.. » s'interrompit-il en fouillant un deuxième sac. « Et un Latte noisette caramel !

- Oh merci ! Tomber amoureux ne te fais pas perdre la mémoire à ce que je vois.

- Pas faux. » ria-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. « Tu as passé ton week-end enfermé ici, coupé du monde. Gaara est même passé à mon travail aujourd'hui.. J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer..Téléphone le après s'il te plaît.. Pour ma vie. » avoua-t-il en dégoulinant.

Je me tapai automatiquement le front. J'avais oublié que je devais passer chez Gaara car sa petite sœur Temari* était de passage. Cette petite blonde de quatorze ans voulait à tout prix me voir.

« Je passerai chez lui après le dîner. »

Je mangeai mon repas comme si c'était la première fois que je mangeais après tout, je n'avais pas mangé depuis hier. J'étais trop absorbée par mon devoir pour faire une pause. Mon repas finit, j'allai dans ma chambre qui était sans dessus dessous puis préparai mon sac. Je savais que j'allais dormir chez lui. Je pris mes vêtements que j'allais porter demain qui était une chemise à carreaux noir et rouge, un pantalon noir slim et un tee-shirt blanc avec mes sous-vêtements. Je pris mes livres pour demain avant de ranger mon ordinateur portable dedans et une boîte. Je me changea et mis un jean slim bleu avec un pull gris. Je savais que j'avais oublié un pyjama chez lui et j'avais une brosse à dent à moi là bas. Je sortis de ma chambre et allai à l'entrée pour mettre mes doc martens noirs et mon manteau rouge. Je mis mes clés dans ma poche avant de crier :

« À demain ! C'est à mon tour de ramener le dîner n'oublies pas !

- Ok à demain. »

Je marchai jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus qui se situait juste à côté de l'université. En attendant le bus, je décida d'appeler Gaara. Il répondit à la troisième tonalité.

«_ Allô _?

- Ouais c'est moi. Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue j'avais-

_- Je sais, Kiba m'a expliqué. Tu as encore oublié de faire tes devoirs.. »_

Je pouvais facilement deviner qu'il avait roulé des yeux en disant cette phrase. Je soupirai.

« J'arrive chez toi dans vingt minutes !

_- Ok._

- À toute- » Il m'avait raccroché au nez. Il m'en voulait. J'allais devoir passer au tabac pour lui acheter sa boîte de cigarette préféré, qui était également la plus cher qu'ils avaient puisqu'il fumait que ça.

Je pris le bus, passant au tabac, pour aller vers le nord de la ville. J'avais marché jusqu'à ce que j'arrive devant des grands immeubles qui faisaient plus de vingt étages. Seuls les riches pouvaient se permettre de louer, non acheter un appartement dans ces immeubles, surtout qu'ils étaient bien situés. J'arrivai devant l'immeuble de Gaara. J'entrai dedans et vis le concierge devant son bureau en train de tapoter sur son ordinateur. Il leva sa tête et me dévisagea, à croire que j'étais de trop.

« Bonsoir monsieur.

- Bonsoir mademoiselle Uzumaki. Mr. No Sabaku m'a averti de votre arrivée.. Vous pouvez passer. » lâcha-t-il avant de remporter son attention sur son ordinateur.

Je pris l'ascenseur et monta jusqu'au dernier étage. Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte. Plus vous vivez haut, plus vous êtes riches, pas plus compliqué. Je toquai à la porte et elle s'ouvrit sur Temari. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage enfantin et elle me sauta dans les bras.

« Naruko ! Je suis trop contente de te voir !

- Moi aussi Tema ! Je suis désolée de ne pas être venu hier. Pour me faire pardonner je t'ai ramené un petit cadeau. »

Elle se décolla de moi et pencha légèrement sa tête vers la gauche, voulant savoir ce que c'était. En la regardant, une phrase qu'elle m'avait dit un jour il y a quelques années me revins en tête : _Tu sais j'ai beau avoir tout ce que je veux, mais rien de tout ces cadeaux m'ait donné par amour c'est pour cela que je suis tellement contente quand tu me donnes un cadeau, parce que c'est donné par amour. _

Je fouillai dans mon sac et en ressorti une petite boîte à musique. Je lui donnai et je pouvais voir à son sourire qu'elle aimait déjà son cadeau. J'avais acheté ce cadeau il y a deux mois de cela, j'attendais l'occasion pour lui offrir.

« En écoutant la musique, j'ai immédiatement pensé à toi. J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! »

Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas et se recula de la porte pour me laisser passer. La tête de Gaara dépassai du fauteuil. Je marchai sur la pointe des pieds et mis mes mains devant ses yeux.

« Devine qui c'est.. » demandai-je en prenant une voix grave.

« Je ne sais pas.. Une pieuvre* blonde qui a oublié de passer hier. Ce qui fais que j'ai dû supporter une autre pieuvre blonde plus jeune toute la soirée !

- Hé ! » m'écriai-je en même temps que Temari qui l'avait entendu en entrant dans la pièce, avant de reprendre. « Je suis vraiment désolée. Tu me pardonnes ?

- Non.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- T'es vraiment têtu tu sais..

- Je le sais.

- Et on sait tout les deux que dans ton paquet de cigarette il ne reste plus que cinq cigarettes.. » commençai-je en faisant un rictus malicieux. Je fouillai dans mon sac et ressortit un paquet de cigarette. « Et que ça ne tiendra jamais jusqu'à mardi. »

Le regard de Gaara dévisagea le paquet de cigarette que je tenais à la main.

« Tu me pardonnes ?

- Oui. » avoua-t-il à petite voix avant de me jeter dessus et de prendre le paquet de cigarette.

Gaara ne résistait jamais à un paquet de cigarette. Je me rappelle un jour à nos quinze ans je lui avais pris tout ces paquets de cigarettes pour qu'il arrête de fumer. Depuis, je n'avais plus jamais osé refaire cette erreur tellement sa réaction était violente. Il fumait moins qu'avant, certes, mais je voulais qu'il arrêtait de fumer. Après tout, c'était mon meilleur ami depuis mes onze ans et je ne voulais pas le perdre. Je me rappelle encore de la première fois que je l'ai rencontré.

Début du Flash-Back

Je rentrai de l'école et la nuit était déjà tombée. Si je n'arrivai à l'orphelinat après _eux_, _ils_ allaient encore une fois jeter toutes mes affaires dehors. Il avait plût un peu plus tôt dans la journée et je savais qu'il allait pleuvoir cette nuit. Je courrai à toute vitesse. Je décidai de passer par le parc en prenant le grand pont. Je m'approchai du pont et vis une silhouette debout sur le pont qui était mal éclairé. Je m'arrêtai de courir et m'approchai de lui à petit pas. Il était de dos à moi mais je pouvais deviner que c'était un garçon de mon âge, le colle-roulé de son pull blanc remontait jusqu'à son nez.

« Descend de là c'est dangereux tu sais ! » m'écriai-je avant de mettre mes deux mains devant ma bouche.

Il se retourna lentement vers moi. Il avait les yeux fermés, je pouvais clairement voir qu'il n'avait pas peur, au contraire, il était serein. Il ouvra les yeux et me dévisagea. Il me regarda, en colère. Je m'approchai encore de lui, en ne faisant aucun de geste brusque.

« Descend de là bon sang.. »

Il continua à me dévisager avant de tourner sa tête vers le vide. Je me sentais pas bien à ce moment là, j'avais un peu le vertige et le voir comme ça me donnai envie de vomir. Il sauta du rebord et atterrit en face de moi, silencieux. Je soupirai de soulagement avant de le crier dessus.

« Mais ça va pas ou quoi ?! Mais pourquoi tu as cherché à sauter du vide, tu risquais de te blesser et encore pire, mourir ! »

Plus je lui criais dessus plus il souriait. J'avais l'impression qu'il se moquait de moi.

« Mais pourquoi tu souris bon sang ?!

- À cause de toi.

- De moi ? Tu te fiches de moi ? » lui demandai-je en serrant les points. Il m'énervait de plus en plus. Il allait sauter du vide il y avait quelques secondes de cela et je le faisais sourire.

« Non pourquoi ?

- Tu me demande sérieusement pourquoi ?!

- Tu m'as demandé si je me moquais de toi et ce n'est pas le cas, donc je te demande ce qui te fais penser cela. »

- Et là je compris qu'il ne se moquait pas de moi, qu'il me le demandait sérieusement. J'en perdais mes mots et je tombais des nu tellement que je n'en revenais pas.

« Je n'allais pas sauter. » m'avoua-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au vide.

« Mais tu-

- Est-ce-que tu as eu peur ?

- Hein ?

- Tu as eu peur ? » me demanda-t-il encore une fois, me regardant avec ses yeux gris. Bizarrement, je n'étais plus en colère. Son regard me mettait mal à l'aise.

« Oui » avouai-je en murmurant, baissant la tête.

« Je pense que tu es la seule qui aurait eu peur que je saute.

- C'est faux ! Je suis sûr que tes parents se seraient inquiétés et-

- Ma mère est morte à ma naissance et mon père n'en a rien à faire. Je suis sûr qu'il n'a même pas remarquer mon absence. » me répondit-il sèchement. Son regard s'était obscurci.

« Mais il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui pleura pour toi ! Toujours.. » m'écriai-je, me convainquant moi-même, me demandant si je mourrais, est-ce-que quelqu'un pleurait ? Puis je pensai à Iruka-senseï. Lui il pleurait pour moi c'est pour cela que je voulais _rester_. Sans le vouloir, je commençai à pleurer. Moi j'allais pleurer pour lui s'il avait sauté. Il me regarda, étonné, avant de me prendre dans ses bras. C'était à mon tour d'être étonnée.

« Merci. » me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de s'écarter de moi et de s'en aller.

« Mais.. Où vas-tu ?

Je rentre chez moi. » m'avoua-t-il avant de reprendre la route.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, ahuri. C'était la rencontre la plus bizarre que j'avais fais de ma vie. Depuis ce jour j'allais tous les jours au parc espérant le croiser et un jour il y était. C'était de là que notre amitié commença.

Fin du Flash-Back

Je passai le reste de ma soirée à regarder des films en leurs compagnies. Temari taquinait Gaara qui lui en avait plus que marre. Gaara avait beau dire qu'il n'aimait pas voir sa demi-sœur, je savais qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle.

_26 septembre 2005_

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillée par des bruits de pas. Je baillai et m'étira les bras. Je me redressai légèrement puis regardai les alentours et je m'étais endormis sur le canapé avec Temari qui dormait sur mes cuisses. J'essayai de me dégager de son emprise sans la réveiller ce que je réussis avec brio. Je regarda l'horloge et il était sept heure quarante sept. Mon cours commençait à huit heure trente. J'accourus jusqu'à la salle de bain, prenant mon sac au passage et m'y enfermai. Je fouillai dans le troisième tiroir d'une des grandes commodes de la salle de bain en marbre noir de Gaara et trouvai ma brosse à dents, mon peigne, mon gel douche, mon fer à lisser et une trousse de maquillage. Je sortis tout ça de la commode et allai prendre une douche rapide avant d'enfiler mes vêtements choisi la veille. Je lissai mes cheveux rapidement et les laissa détacher. Je me brossa les dents et rangea tout ce que j'avais sorti dans le tiroir que j'avais ouvert quelques minutes auparavant. Je sortit de la salle de bain en direction du salon et aperçut Gaara dans la cuisine, buvant un café, me regardant l'air amusé.

« Tiens il y a du café et je viens d'acheter des viennoiseries.

- Oh merci tu me sauves la vie !

- C'est mon rôle après tout. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules avant de reprendre une autre gorgée de son café. « Il est huit heure, je t'ai appelé un taxi, il sera là dans cinq minutes. »

Si je n'avais pas été en retard, je l'aurai serré dans mes bras, mais tellement fort qu'il m'aurait donné une gifle à la fin comme il le fait à chaque fois. Gaara le comprit et hocha la tête de haut en bas avant de se reculer. J'embrassai chastement le front de Temari qui était toujours endormie et enfilai mon manteau et mes chaussures avant de quitter l'appartement.

J'aperçus le taxi en face de l'immeuble et monta dedans. J'arrivai devant l'imposante université et courut jusqu'à mon casier. Je déposa mon sac et ne prit que mon ordinateur portable et deux livres avec moi. J'allai jusqu'à l'amphithéâtre où il n'y avait pas plus de dix élèves présents. Je regardai l'heure de mon portable : il n'était que huit heure vingt six. Je m'installa au fond de la salle à côté de la fenêtre.

« Salut Naruko ! » s'écria quelqu'un derrière moi. Je me retournai et regardai avec stupeur Karui. Elle s'installa à côté de moi. Je me levai aussitôt pas la serrer dans mes bras.

« Wah Karui cela faisait longtemps !

- Tellement longtemps ! Presque onze ans nan ?

- Hn. »

J'avais rencontré Karui à l'orphelinat à mes huit ans. Elle y était restée que deux ans avant que son grand frère ne vienne la récupérer. J'étais devenue inconsolable après son départ mais on s'envoyait des lettres régulièrement et avec les nouvelles technologies, on communiquait plus facilement. Je la pris dans mes bras, j'étais vraiment contente de la voir. Elle avait été ma première _vraie_ amie. On parla de tout et de rien, elle me raconta qu'elle était parti vivre en Jamaïque, son pays d'origine, après son départ de l'orphelinat et qu'elle était arrivé au Japon il y a un mois. Elle était venue en compagnie de ses deux grands frères, A et Killer Bee. Elle était également venue avec son cousin, Omoï* qui était également à l'université, lui étudiait la médecine, comme Kiba. On avait comme cours en commun français et anglais puisque elle, elle étudiait l'histoire des arts et moi les arts appliqués, les beaux arts. On parla jusqu'à la sonnerie qui annonçait le commencement des cours.

**XXXX**

La pause déjeuner arriva, à mon plus grand bonheur. Je devais rejoindre mes amis dans mon restaurant préféré qui se situait à dix minutes de l'université. Je proposa à Karui de venir avec son cousin si elle en avait envie. Elle accepta mon offre. On attendit son cousin devant les grilles de l'université jusqu'à qu'elle me donne un coup de coude et me montra du doigt une personne.

« C'est lui. »

Je suivis son doigt du regard et vit un garçon à la peau mâte avec des cheveux blanc, sucette à la bouche. Il marcha d'un air décontracté, ce n'était pas comme si on l'attendait depuis plus de trente minutes.

« Yo.

- Tu es en retard ! » s'écria Karui avant de lui donner un coup de coude dans le ventre. Il se cambra un peu de douleur avant de me dévisager.

« Sinon Naruko je te présente mon cousin Omoï et Omoï je te présente Naruko.

- Je suis ravie de rencontrer.

- Moi de même. » me répondit-il avec un rictus malicieux.

On marcha jusqu'au restaurant. Karui et Omoï n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler. Arrivé devant le restaurant, on entra dans celui-ci, Chez Ichiraku, et j'aperçus au loin tout mes amis qui avaient déjà commencé à manger. Il y avait Ino, Chôji, Kiba, Tenten, Lee et Kiba. D'ailleurs ce dernier se retourna à notre entrée et fusilla du regard Omoï. J'avais oublié qu'ils étaient tout les deux de la médecine, ils avaient sans doute des cours en communs.

« Bonjour ! » m'écriai-je dans le restaurant, où il y avait que des habitués à cette heure-ci.

« Bonjour Naruko-Chan ! » s'écria à leurs tours Teuchi, propriétaire et chef du restaurant, et Ayame, sa fille.

On prit commande puis on alla à la table où les autres étaient. Je présentai Karui et Omoï aux autres qui eux, étaient ravis. On passa le déjeuner à manger parlant de tout et de rien, tout le monde sauf Kiba, qui était agacé. Il piochait dans son assiette, fusillant du regard Omoï. Je me demandais sérieusement ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Le déjeuner terminé, on décida de marcher ensemble en direction de l'université. On reprenait tous à treize heures trente. Durant le chemin, je pris Kiba par le bras et l'attirai derrière, voulant discuter en tête à tête.

« Eh tu peux me dire pourquoi tu tires la tronche à Omoï ?

- Il m'énerve.. Son attitude m'énerve..

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il a fait pour t'énerver comme ça ? Je pensais que tu serais les premiers à les accueillir, tu sais que Karui est une amie de longue date..

- Je le sais et j'ai été ravie de la rencontrer enfin.. » m'avoua-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. « Mais il a ouvertement dragué Hinata.

- Comment ça ?

- Il lui a fait des allusions sexuelles, même après les refus d'Hinata il a insisté.. Je suis arrivé et il m'a dit « ce n'est pas de ma faute, ta copine veut s'amuser avec moi dans mon lit. » j'ai failli le frapper mais je ne voulais pas effrayer davantage Hinata. »

Je comprenais. Mon regard se tourna automatiquement vers lui. Il était en pleine discussion avec Tenten, Lee et Ino. Déjà qu'il était arrivé en retard mais il y avait en plus cette histoire.. C'était lasse que je regagnai l'université.

****XXXX****

Mon prochain cours était art-plastiques. J'aimais tout simplement l'art et les travaux pratiques, mais je ne savais pas ce que je voulais faire plus tard. J'entrai dans la salle et m'installai sur mon tabouret face à ma toile vide et de la fenêtre . La prof d'arts plastiques, Kurenaï Yûhi, entra en classe puis se racla la gorge pour avoir l'attention des élèves présents dans la salle. Elle prit la parole :

« Comme vous le savez, à la fin de chaque trimestre une exposition est organisé. Durant cette journée, chaque travaux, qu'importe sa filière, un élève doit présenter quelque chose. Les partenaires de l'université, ceux qui investissent dans les matériels.. Enfin, je ne suis pas la pour faire un cours d'économie, c'est grâce à eux qu'on a tout ça . » déclara-t-elle en montrant la pièce. « Vous allez devoir présenter quelque chose, un tableau, une sculpture, je vous laisse quartier libre. L'exposition aura lieu dans trois mois, le dix décembre, et je veux avoir tout vos travaux le quatorze novembre, pas de délai supplémentaire sinon c'est zéro donc ! Ce sera coefficient en cinq donc si vous voulez augmenter votre moyenne c'est le moment ou jamais, mais vous allez devoir le me présenter.

- Vous nous demandez de faire l'analyse de notre propre tableau ?

- C'est exact Kin ! Cet oral dura dix minutes, je vous poserai des questions ensuite. Ce sera également exposé et mis en vente donc représentez les beaux arts et ne faîtes pas n'importe quoi ! »

Je soupirai en se passant une main dans mes cheveux. J'aimais dessiner et tout ce qui avait un rapport à l'art m'intéressait mais je détestais exposer car pour moi, chaque tableau que je peignais me représentais et me touchais particulièrement. Si une personne n'aimait pas mon tableau, c'était comme si elle ne m'aimais pas, tout simplement. Surtout que ça serait la première fois que des gens voyaient mes œuvres, que j'exposais. Mes amis avaient déjà vu mes œuvres mais qu'une partie, et encore c'était des croquis. Et quand je stressais, je n'arrivais à rien, cela n'allait pas être simple..

_11 novembre 2005_

Et j'avais raison. Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'on m'avait donné ce travail et je n'avais rien fais, l'inspiration ne venait pas. Le stresse prenait le dessus sur tout. Je m'étais enfermée dans ma chambre, j'avais déplacé mon armoire, mon lit, toute mes affaires dans un coin de la pièce afin d'avoir assez d'espace et pour éviter de les tacher avec de la peinture. Je restais là, assise devant ma toile blanche. J'étais vraiment à bout. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

« Ça va faire une semaine que tu es restée enfermée dans l'appart !

- J'ai besoin de concentration, je ne sais toujours pas quoi présenter.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas trouver..

- Et comment je vais trouver hein ?! » m'écriai-je, exaspérée. Puis je soufflai. « Excuse moi, je suis à cran..

- Je comprends.. Tu devrais aller te balader, aller dans ta gare de métro d'artiste incompris là.

- C'est du free drawing ! Les peintres vont là bas pour laisser place à leurs imaginations, je pense que c'est le seul endroit au monde où personne ne te juge ! »

_« Le free drawing les enfants c'était un endroit où les artistes laissaient libres courts à leurs imaginations. C'était dans une gare abandonnée juste en dessous d'une galerie d'art géré par Sasori Hiru, un artiste qui était doué dans tout les domaines artistique, que ce soit la peinture, la sculpture, la musique et même dans l'artisanat. Il exposait parfois nos œuvres. Enfin bref, revenons à l'histoire. »_

« Tu vois ! Va faire un tour là bas. Ce n'est pas en restant devant une toile vide que tu vas trouver quoi que ce soit.. »

Je soupirai en me passant une main dans les cheveux, il n'avait pas tort. Je me tournai vers lui et ensuite vers ma toile blanche. Il quitta ma chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Je m'habillai d'un simple pull rouge avec un jean déchiré sur le genou puis prit mon manteau et mes martens, prenant mon sac avec moi.

**XXXX**

J'arrivai dans la gare de métro une heure plus tard. Je terminai le graff, qui représentait Marilyn Monroe avec l'inscription « L'imperfection est beauté, la folie est génie et il vaut mieux être totalement ridicule que totalement ennuyeux », que j'avais commencé il y a plus d'un mois déjà. J'aimais beaucoup Marilyn Monroe, j'aurais voulu naître des années plus tôt pour avoir l'occasion de la rencontrer ou juste, de la voir en personne.

« Alors Naruko, ça faisait longtemps. » s'écria une voix plein d'enthousiasme.

Je me retournais vivement et vit Sasori, qui me souriait, en compagnie de Deidara Kawamoto, l'un artiste qui était en vogue pour ses peintures assez explosifs et original. J'étais fan de son travail, j'étais même allée à sa dernière exposition mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui parler.

« Dei, je te présente Naruko et Naruko je te présente Deidara mais ça tu le sais déjà.

- Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous rencontrer. J'ai adoré votre dernière exposition !

- Ahah merci beaucoup, j'aime beaucoup ton graff !

- Merci mais ce n'est pas grand chose.. » répondis-je, gênée, en me grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ? » me demanda Sasori.

« Pourquoi cette question ?

- Car à chaque fois que tu viens ici tu commences un nouveau graff et non « perfectionner » l'un des graff que tu as terminé.

- ..

- Alors ? »

Je soupirai. Il connaissait vraiment mes sens artistiques, comme il le disait si bien.

« Je dois présenter une œuvre demain et elle sera exposée aux partenaires de l'université dans un mois.. Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas quoi présenter et l'inspiration ne vient pas à cause du stresse.

- C'est ta première exposition ? » me demanda Deidara. Je lui répondis d'un hochement de tête.

« Moi la première fois que j'ai exposé j'étais dans le même était d'esprit que toi. C'est normal d'être stressé, cela prouve que tu es investis et que c'est important pour toi. J'ai regardé mes anciens carnets de croquis et je suis tombé sur l'un de mes premiers dessins. Et c'est de là que tout a commencé. »

_14 novembre 2005_

Le jour de la présentation arriva. J'avais écouté les conseils de Deidara et avait feuilleté mes anciens carnets et un dessin avait attiré mon attention, mon premier _vrai_ dessin. J'attendais devant la salle, la pochette de dessin posé contre le sol. Je vis Sora Nakai, l'un de mes camarades de classe, sortir de la salle et refermer la porte derrière lui.

« Alors ?

- Ça s'est bien passé, enfin je crois. Bonne chance.

- Merci beaucoup. » lui répondis-je en lui souriant.

Il me rendit mon sourire et partit. Je regardai ma montre, il était quinze heures, c'était le moment de le rendre et de le présenter. Je toquai à la porte et j'entendis Kurenaï dire entrer. J'exécutai et entrai.

« Bonjour.

- Bonjour Naruko. Tu vas me présenter une toile à ce que je vois. » remarqua-t-elle en voyant ma pochette.

Je hochai la tête de haut en bas en signe de réponse puis accrocha mon tableau. Je me mis de côte et elle le regarda longuement.

« Hm.. Intéressant.

- C'est un tableau qui fait cent vingt centimètres de longueur et soixante centimètres de largeur. Je l'ai séparé en deux. Dans la première partie. » dis-je en montrant la partie. « Le centre principal est un enfant, unisexe, peint en noir. Il représente la tristesse, la solitude et le désespoir. Il est de profil dans une ville coloré et animé. Et dans cette seconde partie.. » continuai-je en allant de l'autre côté du tableau. « C'est le contraire. Cet enfant est coloré, lui représente la joie, l'espoir, la vie tout simplement. Il est dans une ville dévastée, elle est peint dans les tons sombres, gris et noir., en l'occurrence le gris et le noir. Il est également de profil, faisant face à l'enfant de la première partie.

- Pourquoi les mettre face à face ?

- C'est un effet miroir, c'est comme s'il se regardait. D'une certaine façon le spectateur peut se représenter dans l'une de ses deux parties.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir peint les deux enfants de la même couleur dans chaque partie ?

- Je veux que la première chose que voit le spectateur c'est l'enfant présenté dans les parties. Si l'arrière fond est coloré, le noir ressortira davantage. Et inversement.

- Hn. » dit-elle en écrivant sur son calepin. « La ville, qu'est-ce-qu'elle représente ?

- Le quotidien, les personnes autour de l'enfant.

- Je vois.. Merci beaucoup Naruko. Tu peux poser ton tableau là bas. » conclu-t-elle en me pointant du doigt un coin de la pièce où plusieurs tableaux et sculpture y étaient posés. Je recouvris ma toile et posa mon tableau à côté d'autres tableaux. J'étais sur le point de quitter la pièce.

« J'ai une dernière question. »

Je me retournai face à elle. Elle avait prit un air sérieux, même trop sérieux.

« D'où est venue l'inspiration pour cette toile ? Parfois, un artiste peint sans savoir pourquoi et ton tableau mais là.. Tu n'as rien laissé au hasard.

- C'était à la base un croquis que j'avais dessiné plus jeune. Je l'avais complètement oublié à vrai dire. Je me suis inspiré de ma propre vie et de ce qui m'entourait à ce moment là. D'une certaine façon, je suis l'enfant coloré dans le paysage sombre. Et au moment où j'avais dessiné cette partie, je me suis dis : Si je vis ça, cela veut dire que quelque part dans le monde, quelqu'un vit l'opposé de ce que je vis où du moins, ce que j'ai vécu.

- Je vois.. Merci ce sera tout. »

- Je lui souris et quitta la pièce. Je sortis mon portable et vis que j'avais six appels manqués de Kiba. Je l'appelai et il répondit à la première tonalité.

_« Tu réponds enfin !_

- Je te signale que j'étais en plein oral.. Heureusement que je l'ai mis en mode silencieux sinon c'était foutu !

_- Désolé.. J'ai besoin de ton aide et de tes conseils.._

- Pour ?

_- Rejoins moi au centre-ville, en face de la boulangerie ! Maintenant !_

- Okaaaaay.. Mais si ça prend trop de temps je-

_- Viens seulement. _»

Puis il me raccrocha au nez. Je devais aller au travail à dix huit heures. J'étais femme de ménage* dans un petit hôtel géré par un écrivain, qui écrivait des livres pas net, Jiraya Otsuka. Il était tolérant mais il ne fallait pas en profité. Déjà que ça faisait une semaine que je n'étais pas parti travailler..

J'attendis Kiba devant la boulangerie. Cela faisait plus de quinze minutes que j'attendais, j'espère que c'était vraiment important. Quand je sentis quelqu'un me tirer par le bras, m'attirant dans une ruelle qui se trouvait derrière la boulangerie.

« Hé ! Ça vas pas la tête ou quoi ?!

- Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! » dit-il avec insistance, mettant son doigt devant sa bouche. « J'ai besoin de ton aide !

- Mais pour quoi ? Je te signale que dans deux deux heures je dois reprendre le travail et je dois passer à l'appart !

- C'est à propos d'Hinata..

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

- Elle est avec un autre homme..

- Hein ?

- Regarde ! » dit-il en me pointant du doigt le restaurant qui se trouvait dans le trottoir d'en face. Je plissai mes yeux et vit une jeune femme, de notre âge, c'était vrai qu'elle était belle. En compagnie d'un homme, qui avait la même couleur de yeux qu'elle, ses cheveux châtains étaient longs.

« Il est plutôt beau garçon !

- Hé ! » s'écria-t-il en me donnant un coup de coude. « Je suis plus beau et attirant que lui !

- Bien sûr mais en attendant, il a un rencard avec ta chère et tendre. » dis-je en pouffant mais reprit mon sérieux en voyant le visage de Kiba s'obscurcir.

Ils sortirent du restaurant et Kiba sortit de la ruelle pour les suivre. Je le suivis au talon. On aperçut le jeune homme passé son bras sous le bras de Hinata. Kiba accourut vers eux, furieux. Il traversa la route, faisant klaxonner plusieurs voitures. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir celui là. Je courus vers lui. Hinata l'aperçut.

« Kiba ? »

Il donna un coup de poing à l'homme qui était avec Hinata. Son coup de poing était tellement magistral que j'en fus moi même choquée. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait autant de force en lui. L'homme valsa au sol.

« C'est-c'est mon cousin Kiba.. » murmura Hinata, elle aussi, choquée.

Kiba décoléra lorsqu'il entendit sa phrase. Il tourna la tête en sa direction et elle avait accourut vers son cousin, qui saignait du nez. Il ne l'avais pas raté. Le visage de Kiba devint rouge pivoine.

« Je-je suis désolé. » dit-il simplement avant de courir. Je m'excusai à mon tour et essayai de rattraper Kiba. J'allais une fois de plus rater une journée de travail..

_9 décembre 2005_

L'exposition était demain, à vingt et une heure pour être précise. J'avais invité tous mes amis à l'exposition. Plus les heures approchaient, plus j'angoissais. Et si mon tableau était accroché dans un coin ? L'emplacement du tableau dans une exposition est très importante.. Et si mon tableau allait faire un flop, tout simplement ? Rien qu'en pensant à ça j'avais des crises d'angoisses. Et autre chose me stressais, ce stresse portait le nom de Kiba. Depuis que Kiba avait frappé le cousin de Hinata, il n'osait ni aller au travail, ni aller à l'université, par peur de la croiser. Il était dix heure quinze, je devait passer à l'université à onze heure. J'étais passée au starbuck pour acheter des pancakes, des muffins, des viennoiseries, la totale, avec trois chocolats frappuccino, sa boisson préféré. Je toquai à la porte de sa chambre.

« Je suis pas làaaaa ! » s'écria-t-il. Je pouvais sentir qu'il était au bord du gouffre.

« Si tu n'es pas là alors pourquoi tu réponds ? » J'ouvris la porte, la chambre était plongé dans le noir, seul la lumière de veille était allumé. « Heureusement que tu ne m'as pas écouté.

- ...

- Tu n'as réparé le verrou de la porte. »

J'entrai dans la pièce et m'assis au bord du lit. Il avait la tête plongé dans son coussin, il n'avait même pas bougé. Cela faisait plus de dix minutes qu'on était comme ça.

« Dis moi ce qui se passe, j'ai besoin de mon ami. Celui qui me fais rire, qui est maladroit, qui a toujours la pêche ?

- Il est en vacances..

- Et quand va-t-il revenir ?

- Ça reste encore à voir.. »

Je soupirai, je devais rester optimiste même si ce n'était pas gagné/

« C'est un bon point tu m'as répondu !

- …

- Qu'est-ce-qui ne vas pas ? Je peux peut-être t'aider..

- Remonte le temps et empêche moi d'avoir mis une baffe à son cousin.

- J'avoue que la baffe était mémorable, je devrais te prendre comme garde du corps.

- Ce n'est pas drôle !

- Désolée.. Je ne peux pas remonter le temps, sinon j'aurais fais tellement de choses.. » répondis-je en pensant à mes parents décédés et à l'orphelinat. « Mais tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu dois te bouger, affronter tout ça.

- J'ai trop honte.

- La honte n'est qu'éphémère ! Soit on l'affronte soit on la fui.

- La fuite.

- Les plus courageux l'affronte. Et tu n'es pas un fuyard.

- …

- Tu sais que j'ai raison sinon tu m'aurais répondu avec un humour qui laisse à désirer. Tu fais mieux d'habitude.

- C'est à cause de la tristesse.

- Bien sûr. Je vais te raconter l'histoire d'une fille de seize ans. Elle était tombée amoureuse du capitaine de tennis de son lycée. Un jour, à la saint Valentin elle prit son courage à deux mains et elle lui avait cuisiné un gâteau, ça lui avait prit toute la nuit pour le faire et était satisfaite du résultat. Elle lui offrit le lendemain, il était content et flatté et j'avais-elle l'était également. Il lui avait répondu qu'il avait besoin d'y réfléchir. Il n'est pas venu en cours pendant une semaine. Il avait attrapé une intoxication alimentaire..

- Une intoxication alimentaire ? » dit-il, étonné, se tournant vers moi.

« Hn. Ils n'avaient plus osé se parler après ça et elle avait tellement honte qu'elle s'était enfermée chez elle pendant presque deux semaines..

- La pauvre.. Moi j'aurais changé d'identité à sa place.

- Ne pousse pas trop le bouchon non plus ! Tout ça pour dire que ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir des moments comme cela. Mais il faut les affronter ! » m'exclamai-je en me levant, tirant les rideaux. Il grogna à cause de la lumière du jour. « Allez lève toi marmotte, je t'ai acheté pleins de bouffe, tu vas adorer. Tu dois reprendre des forces, va déclarer ta flamme à celle que tu aimes avant que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse, comme Omoï par exemple ! »

Il me regarda longuement avant de me sourire. Je lui souris également. Il se leva, puis prit des vêtements dans son armoire.

« Merci Naruko

- C'est normal. » répondis-je, suivi d'un clin d'œil. « Bon.. » m'interrompis-je en regardant ma montre, il était dix heure quarante neuf. « Il faut que j'aille à l'université parler à Kurenaï-senseï de l'exposition.

- C'est quand ?

- Demain.

- Tu n'es pas trop stressée ?

- Tu rigoles, j'angoisse !

- T'abuses ! Je suis sûr que quelqu'un l'achètera !

- Je ne pense pas mais merci de ton soutien ! Et je dois aller déjeuner avec Temari. » déclarai-je en sortant de la chambre, suivit par Kiba. J'allai à l'entrée et mis mes doc martens.

« Ce soir tu-

- Je ramènerai à manger. Ce soir c'est italien.

- Merci tu me sauves ! »

Il fit le signe de la victoire. Le visage de Lee se superposa sur celui du brun. Je restai trop souvent avec Lee ces derniers temps. Je mis mon manteau et partis de l'appartement.

**XXXX**

J'arrivai devant le restaurant vingt minutes après avoir quitté le restaurant. J'aperçus Temari devant celui-ci, en train de m'attendre. Elle me fit un signe de la main. J'accourus vers elle puis on entra dans le restaurant. On s'installa à la table qui était au fond de la salle à côté de la terrasse pour être au calme. Le serveur arriva vers notre table, un serveur que je reconnus aussitôt avec sa queue de cheval en forme d'ananas.

« Shikamaru ! » dis-je, étonné, avant de me lever de ma chaise.

« Oh Naruko ça va ? » me répondit-il à son tour avant de me faire la bise. Je l'avais rencontré au lycée en même temps que Kiba, Ino et Chôji. D'ailleurs ce dernier était son meilleur ami. Depuis notre entrée à l'université, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de le revoir.

Je me rassis et on se raconta les nouvelles avant que j'entende quelqu'un se racler la gorge. Je me tournai la tête et vis Temari prendre une mine boudeuse avant de dévorer des yeux Shikamaru. Je pouffai.

« Temari je te présente Shikamaru et Shika je te présente Temari, c'est la petite sœur de Gaara.

- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. » répondit-elle d'une voix mielleuse, faisant légèrement peur à Shikamaru.

« Moi de même.. » Il se tourna et vit son patron au loin l'observer, une cigarette à la bouche. « Bon écoute Asuma n'a pas l'air vraiment ravi de me voir faire la causette. Rappelle moi quand tu auras passé ta commande. » dit-il lasse, avant de soupirer et de partir en direction du comptoir.

Quelques minutes passèrent après son départ et j'avais enfin choisi ma commande.

« Alors Temari tu sais ce que tu vas commander ? » demandai-je sans quitter le menu des yeux. Aucune réponse.

« Temari tu m'écoutes ou- » dis-je avant de tourner et de m'interrompre. Elle avait posé ses coudes sur la table. Sa tête était posée sur sa main.. Je suivis son regard et vis Shikamaru, en train de bailler. Puis je tournai la tête vers elle, puis vers Shikamaru, puis vers elle, hallucinant. J'éclatai de rire. Elle dédaigna me regarder, enfin.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu rigoles ?

- C'est toi qui me fais rire.. Temari est amoureuuuuuuse~ »

Elle rougit aussitôt, tournant sa tête. Je continuai à la taquiner ainsi durant le reste du repas..

_9 décembre 2005_

La soirée d'exposition arriva trop vite à mon goût. L'exposition avait lieu dans la salle de réception de l'université. J'ignorai jusque là qu'il y avait une salle de réception. La salle était bondée de monde. Je visitais et observais les œuvres de mes camarades, ils s'étaient vraiment investis. Mais je cherchais mon tableau, je voulais voir la réaction des autres.

« Hey Naruko ! » s'écria quelqu'un derrière moi, m'attrapant par les épaules.

Je sursautai, une main sur le cœur, puis me retournai pour faire face à Ino qui était avec Karui et Choji.

« Je stresses. Je cherche mon tableau.

- Viens c'est par là. »

Je les suivais, j'aperçus Gaara qui parlait affaire avec un homme qui avait l'âge d'être mon père. Il m'aperçut à son tour et me fit un rictus. Je lui souris. Je me laissais guider par Ino et faisais face à mon tableau. Il était plutôt bien situé, cela me faisait tout drôle de le voir, exposé ainsi. C'était vraiment un tableau personnel. Je m'éloignai de lui, voulant observer la réaction des gens. Certains l'ignorèrent, d'autre le regardèrent avec curiosité, d'autres appréciaient mais pas au point de l'acheter. C'était vraiment la consécration d'un peintre que son œuvres soit reconnu et acheté. Un couple passa devant. Ils l'observèrent. Ino me rejoignit à ce moment là.

« Tu es encore là.

- Oui.. Attend je veux voir ce qu'ils en pensent.. » chuchotai-je avant de m'approcher un peu.

« Ce tableau, je me demande ce que avait l'auteur en tête. C'est assez désordonné je trouve. Il n'aura pas du exposer cette peinture.. »

- Je n'avais pas entendu la suite que Ino me tira par le bras, entendant également ce qu'avait dit cette femme.

« Tu as besoin d'un verre, allez viens. »

Elle avait raison, je commençais à avoir un mal de tête. Je bus une coupe de champagne, puis une deuxième. Je préférais rester au buffet, c'était mieux. Je m'apprêtais à boire ma troisième coupe lorsque Kurenaï s'approcha de moi, arborant un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Ton tableau a été acheté.

- Comment ça, acheté ? » répondis-je, abasourdis, posant mon verre.

« Oui. Il a payé le double du prix originel.

- Sérieux ?! » m'écriai-je de joie, attirant les regards.

« Calme toi, tu n'es pas chez toi ! Oui quelqu'un à acheter ton tableau.

- Vous savez qui l'a acheté ? J'aimerais remercier cette personne.

- L'achat a été anonyme. »

Une part de déception m'emparai, j'aurais voulu savoir qui l'avait acheté, la remercier. Mais elle fit remplacé par de la joie et de la reconnaissance. Quelqu'un a acheté mon tableau, au prix double, quelqu'un a aimé ma toile, au point de la vouloir chez elle, quelqu'un a acheté ma toile. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur mon visage.

« Félicitation Naruko !

- Merci beaucoup. »

«_ La soirée avait été bonne pour tout le monde. J'étais ravis que quelqu'un achète mon tableau, je pensais je n'allais jamais avoir l'occasion de remercier la personne qui avait acheté mon tableau. Mais c'était seulement que quelques années plus tard que j'ai pu le faire, j'ai pu remercier votre père. »_

La mère tourna la tête, suivit de ses deux enfants, à gauche. Elle regarda longuement son tableau accroché au mur. Un sourire nostalgique se dessina en le voyant.

* * *

><p>* Kiba travaille dans un starbucks.<p>

* D comme droit vous l'avez compris.

* Mon péché mignon :3

Je voulais qu'il ait une petite sœur, je trouvais ça plus marrant.

Il les appelle le « duos de pieuvres » car elles sont, selon lui, trop collantes.

Je voulais qu'elle ait plusieurs figures fraternelles à ses côtés.

Clin d'œil à mon OS ;)


End file.
